Time Wars
A chaotic time when a time traveler warned the server of rogue Autistic Caretakers who were going to turn on their flock. This caused the war to begin sooner than anticipated. It is unknown if the time traveler was actually an ally of the Caretakers or the denizens of general, or a power unaligned to either, only serving chaos. Being recent history, it is the most accurate record of any war on the itadakimasu server. Day One: EVENTS: The Bots_Slot channel has been lost amidst the bloodshed. A Generic Saboteur First wave was held off no other caretakers came to aid my defence. The time traveller has turned everyone on us, I am low on munitions and the KV-222 is low on ammo and the track is damaged I fear I must hold the line Red's Charizard Night approaches, and the evacuation of general is going catastrophically wrong. Hundreds lie dead at the hands of the Caretakers' technology. Few lewds remain. I fear for the future of general. I do not know what the time traveler meant by feast, but it surely marks the end of general for good. We must work together to prevent such a thing. I will attempt to make contact with the Thigh Men shortly, and see what they have to say. General Ying Night time, I'm cut off from the main force. A small detachment is still with me but mostly consisting of traps. Low on ammo I fear the worse. I can't believe I'm doing this. I rigged the traps as suicide bombers to eliminate the caretakers armor. I can't look at my self in the mirror anymore. May god have mercy on me. Day Two: EVENTS: The Discord_RPG Channel is lost amidst the bloodshed. A Generic Saboteur Second Assault: The KV-222 was mulched by suicide traps and I dont know if my arty support hindered their advance Midday: I am going to mobilize the Generic mobile and get behind enemy lines this will be my last report for a while...Deus Guide Me. Evening: I have set up a FOB behind enemy lines I can see what I assume to be the HQ I will move once the sun sets. My enemy may have numbers but I have the training and skill to set them back by destroying their chain of command...this may cause the way to go on for longer sadly Red's Charizard Midday record: It appears that the Caretakers' technology has been sabotaged. I do not know what sorcery was used to cause this, but I am ever so grateful for it. However, the situation is bleak nonetheless. The Thigh Men are nowhere to be found, and i'm running out of lewds. Will I make it to their home base? And are they safe? Night 2: I am within arm's reach of the Thigh Mens' settlement. I am down to my last 3 lewds, which are hopefully enough to get me through tomorrow. If my worst fears are confirmed, and they were exterminated during the massacre of general, I may be done for... I will be sleeping with the sound of the advanced mobile revving in the distance. General Ying Midday: I can still hear their cries as the KV crushed them setting off the vests. I can't afford to look back for the revolution must continue. We pushed past their Arty range and eliminated the armor, but it cut my force in half. I can hear charizards men behind Us, but we can't afford to halt. We must push ever more. Day Three: EVENTS: The Wiki Chat is lost amidst the bloodshed. Red's Charizard About 4 AM: I wake abruptly to the sound of eurobeat. With a smile on my face, I turn over and go back to sleep. About 10 AM: The music isn't stopping, the rhythm groove all night. I run as fast as I can to the Thigh Mens' paradise, but my fears were confirmed. The place was deserted. They only took essentials with them, cooking equipment was still lying around. I search frantically for lewds. I eventually find one hidden behind a fridge. This last one must be conserved carefully, for I will not survive without it. I march onward in the direction of the footprints left behind by other evacuees. I wonder how they're doing. Time unknown: The eurobeat has ceased, and as I gaze upon the landscape, I see a sea of red. I stop for a moment to catch my breath. Unknown time, personal log: if there is one positive to this war, at least the trap infestation will be thinned. Night 3: Evacuees and injured freedom fighters have flocked to the plains through which I walk. They are starved of food, water and lewds, all in equal measure. They spoke of the war at the front lines, of how the brave shitposters of general are fighting against the evil Caretakers. The Caretakers' power weakens steadily, but we may run out of manpower sooner than we can finish them off for good. If only I were closer to knowing what the "Feast" is... Midnight, crossing to day 4: I have picked up a broadcast from The Thigh Man himself, the founder of the order. He continues to spread the good word. I rest more easily knowing he is safe. General Ying Midday: I awake suddenly, unaware I must have dozed off at my desk. It seems the constant moving has taken its toll on me. It seems the camp is fine with the exception of the loud eurobeat that was playing has ceased. I wonder aloud whether I should worry or not as I slip back into a resting position Evening: We proceeded into the caretakers side of the server. Mowing them down as we went. We took heavy casualties but we gave them the same. I try to evacuate as many as I can, sending them back towards charizard in hopes he can take care of them. I only wish I could send supplies as well. A Generic Saboteur I don't know how many traps and thigh men I shot down as I retreated but the ground is now stained red...I think some may of survived but I must retreat Day Four: Events: The Senpais are told to lock their doors and to shoot anyone on sight. Mysterious tofu deliveries continue. A Generic Saboteur: Day 4 - Noon: I have begun training a small militia to defend our borders. (against the councils wishes) their training is coming along nicely Day 4 - Evening: A group of the enemy came to my camp bearing supplies. Due to the vague nature of the time travellers instructions there is no correct course of action. I will make them stand before the Caretaker Council General Ying Midnight: we picked up a broadcast from The thigh man. He fills the troops with immense hope. I only wish I could feel the same. A recon plane radioed in that the caretakers are regrouping and amassing inside hifutopia. Their force is 30 to our 1. I fear my the rest of my men's lives. Day 4- Midday: We slowed the advance since we are making amazing ground. It even surprises me that we are doing so well, but in the pit of my stomach I fear it is too great...then it happened. We were loading Civilians into our APCs with supplies to send back to charizards camp when the artillery shells started raining on us. We scrambled to return fire with counter arty but it was too late. We lost too many men. Men, women, traps, children, do the caretakers have no dignity? Red's Charizard: Night 4: The supplies brought to us by The Church of the Thigh have helped us immensely. Everyone is replenishing their energy, and tomorrow, we may be ready to act. The first step is to find out what "The Feast" the time traveler warned us about really is. Midnight, crossing to day 5: The sound of guns grows quieter and quieter. I have no clue what is happening, but I will search for answers at the closest opportunity. For now, things appear to be getting calm... I may not record evidence of my activities for a little while. Mr. Lister: Day 4, late morning: The Thigh Man relief group returns to chazard camp. With our new power armored thighs we were able to bring the civilians back to the bunker safely. Day 4, evening: A small group of Thigh Men have gone to Generic Camp. Knowing it might be a good errand and mean their death, they bring them supplies of food, water, and thigh. They ask to join them in their meal as to understand and connect with those who would persecute them. Day 5: General Ying: Day 5 - early morning: I awake covered in rubble. The caretakers arty sure made a mess if our camp. It was a complete massacre. Civilians including children lie dead, not just military personnel. We have to bury all of them. I will not update this journal for a few hours. Red's Charizard: Day 5, Morning: I leave the camp in the hands of the experienced soldiers. I know in my heart that this camp will remain safe under their watchful eyes. They have enough lewds to get through at least a month, and that's if they make no effort to spare them. I have no leads on what "The Feast" is, but I need to start somewhere. I decide to search for a Goon, and see if their experience can point me to a clue.